All I want for christmas is you
by xApologizexmex
Summary: christmas-one-shot. Jane hasn't bought anything for Lisbon, but still... he has something to give to her on christmas eve. & it will show his intense love for her. Is set whereas season 7. Pure fluff.


All I want for Christmas is you

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: This is so fluffy and Christmassy, maybe a lil too much, but who cares. It's Christmas and this is my present for you: A 1045 words one-shot. (sorry, couldn't keep it 45 words shorter xd)**

**I hope you all are going to have a wonderful xmas time! **

In the evenings it was going cold these days, but somehow it was never cold in church. Jane had told her that he'd a physical present, but also an emotional one. He'd been so secret the whole time, it had driven Lisbon crazy, but she knew this was what made Christmas so… Christmassy. This was what most people enjoyed about Christmas. The secrecy and the furtiveness. She'd never been one of these people, most Christmas she'd been alone. Sometimes she'd visited her brothers, but now they'd their own family and she understood that she couldn't be with them on Christmas Eve.

Since a few months Jane and she were a couple and it would be their first Christmas together. They'd talked about it a lot; Lisbon wanted Jane to be comfortable with the whole situation. At first Jane had avoided this conversation, because he knew, when he'd start he'd have to tell her everything. How Angela and Charlotte had used to do things. But he'd made very clear, that he didn't want to celebrate their Christmas the same way. Lisbon had understood and she'd tried. She had tried to find her own way to decorate her house, to cook her own food.

One day, a few weeks ago she'd brought a big Christmas tree. Never had before, but she'd always wanted to have one. Such one with fairy lights and Christmas baubles just to know how it would feel. If it would feel right.

_Teresa had finally managed to put the fairy lights with the electronic candles around the big green tree. It had been hard and managed to rob her last nerve, but now she understood. Climbing down the chair she pressed the light switch and immediately the lights started to shine. _

_Everything seemed to stand still for a moment. Gasping she was standing in front of the tree as she was thrown out of her colorful bubble. _

_Jane touched her shoulders gently and pulled her close. She could feel his breath on her neck as he moved a few strands of her hair away and kissed her slowly on the skin. _

_After an entirety she said quietly, "It's beautiful."_

"_It is." _

_His hands glided over her body and turned her around, made her look at him. _

"_I never thought you're one of these women…" Pressing his lips on hers he muffled. "But I have to say this is amazing." _

_Kissing him back she grinned. _

"_It's the colors of the Christmas baubles, it's them… they're glittering."_

_Lisbon was right, the big baubles made the sparkling effect and the darkness outside made it even more brightly. _

She didn't knew where she was walking at because everywhere around her was darkness. Stumbling forward she tried to hear anything. After a few more minutes of walking she heard something. Something familiar, something she knew well.

It was the sound of the steeple clock.

"Jane…?"

"I'm right here sweetie."

His grip around her waist tightened then he stopped. Slowly and carefully he pulled her blindfold away, kissing her reddened cheeks.

"We're there."

Lisbon blinked a few times trying to see clear.

They were standing in front of a church. Her church, well their church. The one in which he'd frightened her to death.

Teresa's mouth formed an 'o' as she recognized what he was up to.

"We're going to church? Together?"

He smiled lovingly at her. "Yes. It's my Christmas present and I thought you would want to go."

"Yeah, but… you don't believe in god, do you?"

His hand touched her arm, "No, you're right, but you do and that's enough for me. Let's go inside we're already a little late."

Jane gave her a short kiss on her mouth, took her hand and began to walk in the church.

"I like it when you're like that," she said shyly. He didn't answer, but she knew he'd heard her because his fingers slowly interlaced with hers.

* * *

><p>Inside the church it was bright. Two Christmas trees were next to the altar and they were decorated with strew stars. The worship had already begun and everybody was singing. Jane guided Lisbon to a small space in the last row and they sat down there. Only when he saw she was sitting comfortable and looking to the front he let go of her hand.<p>

The atmosphere was so amazing; it was like she was in another bubble colored in red and green with round little sparkles. She'd never been this excited and happy. Nothing had ever seemed as wonderful as this.

With each song they sang, with each pray they said Lisbon was getting more emotional and she could feel Jane's regard at her.

"Stop staring at me." She muttered. "It's just tears."

"You look beautiful."

"Hush," She blushed.

Patrick reached out his hand and wiped the tears away. She swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>On their way home Teresa was beaming. He'd never ever see her that free before, his arm around her waist he could feel her small body move. And she was his, not only for tonight.<p>

When they reached the door of their home she told him breathlessly how thankful she was for this.

"I love you." She stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down while she was kissing his lips passionately. Her tongue slipped easily into his mouth as his mouth parted and they both moaned.

"I love you more." He knew she didn't know that.

Her big grin was divine. He pulled her closer and then suddenly hocked her up.

"Jane! Let me down… what the hell are you doing?"

But Patrick just laughed. He threw her on the couch in the living room and began to unbutton her coat. He kissed her hard immediately she knew what they were going to do.

They would make love next to their Christmas tree and in front of the warm heater.

Lisbon kissed him back, lovingly.

With each thrust he did into her he looked at her, showing her how much he loved her. Her hands in his soft curls she fell over the edge, crying. Jane drew waves and waves of intense pleasure out of her and her heart lay in his. She trusted him.

"It's my second present m'dear."

Their first Christmas would be unforgettable.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I tipped this in only a few hours, so forgive me my mistakes or tell me. **

**My love to all of you,**

**-A x**


End file.
